


寂しい夜は二人でいいよう

by 012329



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/012329/pseuds/012329
Summary: *一辆单纯的🚗，有一点点变态的傻白甜，现实交往前提，纯属造谣
Relationships: Hirano Sho/Nagase Ren
Kudos: 8





	寂しい夜は二人でいいよう

**Author's Note:**

> *一辆单纯的🚗，有一点点变态的傻白甜，现实交往前提，纯属造谣

永濑正发着呆，手机屏幕亮了，是平野发来的信息，没头没尾的。

“现在在干嘛？”

奇怪，永濑抓着手机挠头想了想，不懂平野是什么意思，照实说。

“刚才上游戏，朋友都不在线，随便打了一把就下了。没意思，不知道要做什么。”

还好，与节目里平野听到的回答口径一致。他感觉自己像个紧张兮兮的男友在查岗，直接打了电话过去。

“真的吗？只是打游戏？”

“是啊，好无聊。”

为了表达自己的无聊，永濑的尾音也拖得长长的，不过比起无聊，更像在撒娇。

「寂しいか、うさぎちゃん?」

电话里传来共鸣低沉的笑意，逗猫似的。

察觉到话里明显的逗他的意味，永濑也直白地把话头推回去。

“嗯……如果我说是呢？”

今晚猫猫，不，小兔子竟然有些坦诚。

“这算是邀请吗？”

“姑且算吧。”

这句话还是猫咪的傲娇感。

等了好久，没想到平野还真来了。最近他们都很忙，他有段时间没来过永濑家了，当然，永濑也没去他家。

不仅如此，线上聊天也完全对不上时间。都是一个人发了几句之后，过很久才回了几条。

慢慢的对话就越来越少了。晚上也怕打扰对方休息，结果连着好些天的消息都只有道晚安。

平野到的时候，永濑刚洗完澡。一开门，平野就看见他只穿了一身浴袍的模样。

他光着脚，最近拍戏把头发剪短了，湿浸浸的头发贴在头皮上，黑短发显得有些稚气的可爱。水珠顺着发尾流下来，流过瘦削的锁骨，流进单薄的胸膛。

浴袍带子系得很随便，只是简单地搭在上面，松松垮垮的。行动之间，胸口和修长的双腿都若隐若现。

不光胸口是湿漉漉的，一闪而过的腿上也没擦干，被灯光映照出暧昧闪动的水光。

趁永濑转身不注意，平野默默地咽了咽口水。

“廉，不冷吗？”

“还好吧，我习惯了。”

话音刚落，永濑很没有说服力地打了个喷嚏。平野立刻催他快点进屋。

“快进去把头发吹了，穿上袜子。”

平野熟门熟路地把吹风机拿来，让永濑坐在沙发上，自己给他吹头发。

他的手穿过永濑柔软的发丝，不知是有意还是无意，永濑总往他手心里拱，蹭得他掌心痒痒的。

可能是因为刚洗完澡，永濑脸颊上还是一片红晕，耳根也是红的。他的手在发间摩挲的时候，故意擦过看起来很可口的耳垂，小兔子轻轻地抖了一下。

真可爱。

像猫咪一样，他想，也像兔子，今晚是只小兔子，总之就是悄悄的粘人又敏感。

短发干得快，干了大半。接着，他不轻不重地按摩永濑的头皮，永濑下意识地往旁边躲了一下。

“给你按按放松放松，躲什么？”

说完，永濑就坐回来了。在他的手掌下，舒服地轻哼。头发干了，直往他怀里钻。

果然是小动物。

虽然和小动物一样可爱，但他听得其实有点反应了，压低了声音问。

“舒服吗？”

“唔……还可以，蛮舒服的。”

软绵绵的撒娇一样，要是在其他时候也这么坦率就好了。

平野蹑手蹑脚地拿出一个袋子，手忙脚乱的，里面的东西直接掉在了沙发上。是个兔耳朵发箍，他路过便利店时看到了顺便买的。

今天录少俱的时候，念了一个小女孩的信，问他们觉得自己像什么动物，还画了两个人的画。

永濑先说了狸猫和猫。接着说到自己的想法，他说自己最近像兔子，因为一个人的夜晚会寂寞，而且他很可爱。

在恋人面前说这种话，根本就是赤裸裸的暗示，不，明示。

永濑的视线在平野的脸和兔耳朵发箍之间来回转了几遍。

“不会是给我的吧？”

“是，你戴上试试呗。”

他把包装拆了，揪着兔耳朵上粉色的绒毛，一本正经地评价。

“这个颜色蛮显黑的。你买东西别老想一出是一出。”

平野直接把发箍抢了过来戴到他头上。

“很可爱。”

直球的冲击感非同一般。兔耳朵垂下来，像小兔子拉拢了耳朵似的。

“突然夸我我才不信……”

平野蜻蜓点水地吻了他，摸着毛绒绒的兔耳朵爱不释手。

“真的很可爱。而且，今天是你先说自己可爱的吧，怎么又不信了？”

永濑想了想，没反驳。傻瓜，就是在你面前才会不自信好不好？

“要喝酒吗？”

“好啊。”

永濑到厨房才发现酒早没存货了。打开空荡荡的冰箱，唯一能勉强算得上酒的，只有几罐桃子味的ほろよい。

他回到客厅，把冒着冷气的易拉罐扔到平野手里。

“只剩这个了，将就一下吧。”

永濑说着就坐到了平野旁边。口渴了，一罐被他草草地没几下就喝完了，平野才抿了几口。

酒精浓度很低根本不会醉。他却和平野越挨越紧，歪头靠在了平野的肩膀上，兔耳朵上的绒毛也在平野的脖颈间蹭来蹭去，渐渐有了点醉意。他悄悄勾住平野的手。

“你过来就是来吹头发和喝酒的吗？”

声音带着点怒意，不过不是嗔怒，而是娇嗔。

暗示很明显。平野侧过身，但没看他的脸，视线慌张地乱瞟。忽然扫过永濑光裸地踩在地上的双脚，才想起来自己忘了件什么事。

“那个，袜子……”

“知道啦。”

永濑幽怨地瞥了他一眼，去拿了两双袜子来，扔到平野面前，居高临下地看着他。

“你帮我穿。选哪个？”

一双是普通的棉袜，一双是很可疑的渔网袜，全新的连包装袋都没拆。

永濑的语气很冲，而且是一坐一站、被俯视的角度，但他并不觉得被冒犯。相反，暗暗地有些兴奋。

兴奋的同时，平野拿起那双网袜翻来覆去地看了几遍，迅速地脸黑了。女孩子买这个还有可能是为了搭衣服，男的怎么想都感觉用途不太正当。

“这是哪儿来的？”

“你管那么多干嘛？”

“哪儿来的？回答我。”

他语气严厉了一点，永濑就坐下来软声软语地给他解释。

“之前圣诞节的时候，我不是穿短裙嘛，也买了这个。但最后光腿了没用上，就留下来了。”

那次最后的结果也非常少儿不宜。

“你让我选的，你可别后悔，”平野忽然冷笑了一声，“我也有一个要求。”

“什么？”

“今晚不能把这个发箍取下来。”

解开永濑的浴袍，平野才发现他里面是真空。

“你别多想，只是因为急着给你开门……”

永濑横躺在沙发上，被平野握住脚踝，他立即噤了声。

网袜是长筒的，平野先抬起永濑的腿，拿了一边的套在他的脚上，再慢慢地往上捋。

当然他不可能真就老实地只是给永濑穿袜子。一只手慢条斯理地往上拉的时候，另一只手在暧昧地点火。他时轻时重地抚摸揉捏着滑腻的肌肤，纤细的长腿在他的手掌下细细地颤抖，小腿被摸得蜷曲起来。

接着他吻上小腿肚上的软肉，埋头把软肉含在嘴里研磨。听到永濑细软的喘息，他抬眼就看到永濑仰着头喘气，满脸潮红的模样。

兴奋地一用力，在小腿肚上留下了一个牙印。永濑不由得轻呼了一声。

“嗯……别乱咬……”

“痛吗？”

“有点。”

嘴上说着这话，饱含欲念地望着他的双眸，却不是这么回事。

平野把网袜往上提了一截，隔着网袜又咬住了小腿肚的肉，唇齿用着恰到好处的力度吮吸。

网袜薄薄的细线随之陷进肉里，虽然线是软的，但也有种硌着的感觉，放大了永濑已然混沌的感官，有点痛又有点爽。

“感觉怎么样？”

“唔……好奇怪……”

忽然平野握住了永濑腿间已经有点反应的性器，用力撸动。

永濑猛地一激灵，腿不受控制地弹动，撞到了平野的肩膀。他立刻撑起身子软乎乎地道歉。

“对不起，疼不疼？”

“没事，不疼。”

其实撞到那下力道不重，确实没多大感觉。见永濑还是那样小心翼翼地望着自己，眼睛湿漉漉的，配着红红的脸颊和软趴趴的兔耳朵，乖得不像话，平野心都化了。

他起身亲了下永濑，顺手揉了一把软和的兔耳朵。

“真没事。想补偿我，今天就听话一点。”

永濑乖乖地点头，平野轻笑了一下，他也跟着笑，然后飞快地亲了一口平野的嘴角。

平野忍无可忍，把偷亲的小兔子按倒在沙发上，重重地吻他，舌头侵入毫无防备的口腔，把口腔搅得一团糟。

离开快要呼吸不畅的吻，平野拍了拍永濑的大腿内侧，大腿的肉被拍得一晃一晃的。

“不过你倒是注意点别乱动，袜子都要被你弄坏了。”

他还是红着脸点头。网袜本来就难穿，他这一折腾，脚趾从宽松的网眼里钻出来，把几截脆弱的细线扯得松松垮垮的。

平野把线扯出来，顺便捏了捏紧张得蜷曲的脚趾。也许是因为脚上神经多，永濑感觉像触电一样，酥酥麻麻的电流往上传，他使劲绷着才没动。

重点回到腿上，平野重新回到刚才的姿势，手上撸动的力道和嘴咬着肉的力道轻重同步。

重一点的时候，永濑喘地跟受了委屈似的，又急又软。轻一点的时候，却又像欲求不满，难耐地轻哼。

“兔子发情的时候也会这么叫吗？”

“啊……不知道……”

吻随着网袜慢慢往上挪，到了大腿上。大腿肉多一点，嘴和空着的手都在蹂躏大腿上的肉。

一条腿架在平野的肩膀上，被黑色的网袜修饰得更加纤细诱人了。他勾住网袜边缘往外拉，听到永濑呼吸一滞，更用力了，几乎要把网袜扯坏了。直到永濑受不了踢了他一下，他才松手，弹得那块肉跟着一荡。

这么久才穿好一只袜子，永濑有点心急了。

“别闹了，快点……”

“急什么？”

平野倒不是不急，只是难得有这种play，他想忍着多玩会儿再继续下一步。

被催了过后，这次他直接把另一边的网袜穿好了，再在腿上啃了几口，留下了几块咬痕，同时也没忘照顾永濑勃起的下体。

永濑喘得越来越急，“要到了……再重一点……”

他手上加重了力道，见永濑在喷发的边缘，还没射，往大腿内侧狠咬了一口。

永濑立即尖叫着泄了出来，弄得到处都是，还溅了一点到平野的衣服上。他抹了一把刚刚咬过的地方，把手上的粘稠液体在大腿上抹开了。

“被咬这么舒服吗？”

“不是，只是刚好……”永濑撇着嘴不想承认，“反正不是。”

“反正你不承认我也知道，怎么弄你比较爽。”

“嘁。”

永濑白了他一眼，他可不会承认，他已经习惯了平野的身体和爱抚。

“你把我的衣服弄脏了。”

他这才意识到，平野还好好地穿着衣服，除了胸口上那点可疑的液体，基本衣衫整齐。

而倒在沙发上的自己，只披了一件敞开的浴袍，里面一丝不挂。

当然，他觉得网袜的那几根线根本算不上衣物。倒不如说有了网袜之后显得更糟糕了，什么都遮不住的黑色线条下，到处都被他舔得黏黏糊糊的，遍布着斑驳的痕迹，有些地方还有被网袜勒出的红痕。发泄过的阴茎和大腿根上都挂着白色的粘液，网袜上自然也有，网袜边缘的松紧带上分别有一个蝴蝶结，也是黑色的，白色的精液沾在上面尤其显眼。

下半身一塌糊涂，上半身却是清爽干净的，头上还戴着游乐园式的兔耳朵发箍，可爱和情色的反差反倒放大了两种属性。

“谁让你不脱衣服的？”

被水汪汪的眼睛无力地瞪着，没有丝毫威慑力，他哑着嗓子在永濑耳边吐气。

“廉，好想快点进去。”

“那就进来啊。”

“但又想让你帮我口。”

“你好烦啊，前戏搞那么长。”

永濑嘴上抱怨，却乖乖的解开裤子，把勃发的性器掏了出来。

“你忍得也够辛苦的。”

舌尖舔上冒了点前液的头部，尚未适应腥咸的味道，就被平野催促。

“快点含进去。”

粗硬的阴茎捅进嘴里，立刻把狭小的口腔撑满了，脸颊都被撑得鼓鼓囊囊的。

“好吃吗？”

嘴被阴茎堵着说不出话，永濑只能呜呜咽咽。平野心情舒畅地摸着他柔软的头发和兔耳朵。

“小兔子喜欢胡萝卜吧。”

他又呜咽着动了动，被平野按住后脑勺，几乎要全数吞了进去。喉咙被进得太深，弄得他眼睛都红了，红红的、雾蒙蒙的双眼更像只兔子了。

他努力吮吸着口中的硬物，快要能描摹出阴茎上的沟壑。

“真乖。”

平野说着夸奖的话，又硬是往里送了一截。

“小兔子的嘴也好舒服。”

永濑感觉自己的喉咙都要被捅穿了，听见平野的话，射过一次的阴茎竟然又有了点反应。

平野即将高潮的时候，从永濑嘴里抽了出来。他张着嘴大口呼吸，表情一瞬间有些疑惑，他以为平野要射在他嘴里。习惯了平野的作风，突然这样反而有点不习惯。

随即，浓稠的精液浇在他怔愣的脸上，又热又黏，乱糟糟的头发和兔耳朵上也沾了好多粘液。这下小兔子的脸也被弄脏了，懵懂的眼神，像是偷尝禁果，汁液溅了满脸。

他下意识地抬头看平野，只瞧见对方眯着眼睛，用充满情欲的神色望着他。

平野坐下来，抹了点他脸上的精液，递到他面前。

“尝尝。”

他毫无障碍地含住平野的手指，像吃棒棒糖一样稀松平常，吮吸干净了才吐出来。

“太少了，没尝到味道。”

平野的眼神暗了暗，把永濑脸上的浓白液体尽数刮了送到他嘴边。他的喉结轻轻滚动，一一吞下了。随后拿起茶几上平野没喝完的酒精饮料，漱了下口。

“苦的。不过，”皱着眉抱怨过后，永濑却勾起嘴角，双手搭着平野的肩膀，凑上去亲他，磨蹭他的腿间，“下面也要。”

永濑再次被推倒在沙发上，刚对着他发泄过的东西，又硬邦邦地抵着他的大腿。

“小兔子，想把你弄得乱七八糟。”

“好啊。”

得到应允，平野架起永濑修长的双腿，几乎是狂热地用视线描摹着恋人的身躯。被黑色网袜包裹着的密密麻麻的青紫痕迹，凌乱不堪沾着白液的头发，以及永濑迫切渴望的神情，这一切都是他的杰作。

火急火燎地做完扩张，瞎折腾了一晚上，总算到了这一步，两人都没了耐心，没给一点缓冲时间就全塞进去了。

寂寞了好久的身体忽然被填满，紧致的肠道被粗大的阴茎撑得满满的。既有点不适应，又有种充实的满足感。永濑眯着眼，神色迷离地抚摸自己的小腹。

“里面……撑得好满……”

“不寂寞了？”

他恍惚地摇头，“好舒服。”

满意地交换了一个吻，平野又开始折腾他胸前的两点。在口舌和手指的轮番努力下，乳尖逐渐变红，可怜兮兮地红肿挺立。

“为什么要在录制的说那种话？”

上下快感夹击，后穴被猛顶到敏感点，接着乳尖被狠狠地吮吸，快感此起彼伏接连不断地袭来，他只能被逼出语不成调的呻吟。

“想、想……告诉你……”

“这种话只要说给我一个人听就够了。”

一个人的寂寞夜晚，不能怪别人浮想联翩。恋人对着镜头让工作人员和观众都听到这样充满暗示性的话，占有欲作祟，平野实在是有些暗暗地不爽。

找到了敏感点，他一直抵着那儿不断地研磨。手也没闲着，大腿的软肉在他的手下被捏成不同的形状，网袜的细线已经被扯得变了形，磨着斑驳的吻痕，既刺痛，又酥痒。

在汹涌的情潮下，永濑只能哀哀地叫唤着恋人的名字。

“紫耀……”

平野从紧咬着的后穴里抽出来，把他翻了个身。他被干的没了力气，腰塌下来，只有屁股还被平野托着，高高地翘起。被磨出白沫的润滑剂从穴里溢出，挂在通红的、翕合着的穴口上，格外色情。

永濑回过头，艳丽的绯红爬上脸颊，眸子里流露出不正常的高热。

“紫耀……快进来……”

进入之前，平野扇了下他的屁股，臀肉晃荡着，留下了一块儿红印子。一直在他眼眶里打转的泪水绷不住了，和尖叫一起溢出来。

“啊……紫耀……轻点……”

平日里一个人坐着很宽敞的沙发，此时却变得很拥挤。他下意识地想往前躲，被平野掐住他的腰，咬着他的耳朵威胁。

“小兔子，不许逃跑。”

平野从背后重新操进去，每一下都几乎要全部抽出，再重重地顶入，后入的姿势让他进地更深了。

永濑跪趴在沙发上，被一下一下地往前顶，又被拉着腰拖回来。

网袜的丝线磨得细细地发痛，和快感混杂在一起，是甜蜜的酷刑。他只能继续一声一声地叫着恋人的名字，缓解过于汹涌的欲望。

听着永濑边哭边叫，平野只是默不作声地埋头猛干。呻吟变得越来越高亢急促，像是根本抑制不住那样，难言的满足感让他越发不想停下来。

“你是我一个人的。”

尽管永濑平时在他面前就有点小心翼翼的，但这种时候的感觉却很不一样。床上的平野像变了一个人，他强硬，又专制。

像是想强迫地让对方承认，随着猛烈的撞击，他一遍又一遍地在永濑耳边重复着病态的话。

永濑被快感折磨得泣不成声，眼底却呈现出一种奇特的、不正常的意乱情迷的神情。

“我是你的。”

他几乎是痴迷地享受着被支配的感觉，和铺天盖地的情欲一起构成了令人喘不过气的快感。

“只有……你一个人……能对我做这种事……”

一边被操，一边被摸着兔耳朵，永濑在断断续续的呻吟中断断续续地问。

“嗯……兔子……你喜欢吗？”

“喜欢，猫也喜欢。”

“……我呢？”

平野含住他的耳垂，轻咬。

“喜欢只属于我一个人的小兔子，好可爱。”

永濑双腿打着颤高潮了。腿根无力的痉挛，身后的阴茎却还硬挺挺地插在后穴里，又快又重地抽插。

“不行了……你快点……”

然而平野只是加快了顶弄的速度，依然丝毫没有要结束的意思。

“啊……不是……慢点……”

最后他又射了一次，嗓子都喊哑了，平野才抵着他的敏感点射了出来。浓稠的精液汩汩地灌进来，一波接一波，被阴茎堵在后穴里，把肚子都撑得微微鼓起。

激情过后，两人才想起来没戴套。

“抱歉，忘了戴套。”

平野从背后抱着永濑，话语间有点尴尬。永濑却转过来吻他，眼中浓浓的情欲依然没有褪去，拉着他的的手摸自己的小腹。

“再多灌一点进来也没关系。”

最后如他所愿，即使他哭喊着挣扎着说不要了，也没被放过。


End file.
